The Misery of Us
by KSistern777
Summary: It begins with a horrific tragedy, but, as the reader follows along, it will turn into a tale of disdain, regret, sorrow, revenge, and, eventually, a begrudging forgiveness. Or, at the very least, the promise of one. WARNINGS: Severe violence, collaboration, insanity. All the good things. XD


**KSistern:** Yo, peeps!

**YGOfangirl4ever/Yami NoTenshi:** Yo Everyone! .

**KS:** XD

**Tenshi:** It's been One Year! XD This took too long!  
But we're here with the better and improved story for all of you!

**KS:** BE EXCITED! WE WORKED ÜBER HARD ON THIS!

**T:** Seriously, you better be excited! You have no idea how much we squeezed out brains trying to think every single fucking detail through!

**KS:** We mention curtains once, and then we have to design the entire fucking living room!

**T:** No kidding! We practically did the design for the whole house just because he woke up SOME-fucking-where!

**KS:** THEIR ROOMS!

**T:** The outside, too...even a color pallete...and let's not get started on trying to just understand the characters!

**KS:** UGH~!

**T:** You know how hard their room designs were just to keep them in character and all?!  
UGHHHHH!  
It was so annoying!

**KS:** INFURIATING!  
BUT!  
We are ready  
. . . -ish . . .

**T:** It's done! Fucking finally!  
Well . . .  
The first chap that is...or better...the prequel...

**KS:** A whopping 347 words . . .  
BUT HEY!  
It was a blast to write!

**T:** No kidding...

**KS:** HEY!  
Be chipper!

**T:** I am!  
It's finally done! XD

**KS:** XDDDD  
Well, Tenshi wrote this chap.  
I editted and stuffs, and we worked real hard . . .  
So, love ya guys.  
Right, Tenshi?

**T:** Yup! :D  
Thanks for sticking around XD

**KS:** We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**TT:** Unfortunately...  
Because god if we did it would be SO much easier to fucking understand those fucking characters!

**KS:** UUURRRRRAAAAAAGHHGGGGHHH!-  
I'm cool . . .  
I'm cool . . .  
Read on . . .

**T:** GAAAAARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Muffled screams, whimpers and sobs were escaping through the already raw muscles of his throat. Tears were falling from his hollow eyes. Tears caused by the horrible, stark, unbearable pain. Each touch ripped away at him, each movement sent a fresh wave of agony to claim his body and in the meantime, blinding him to his surroundings. His mind was dyed black and ripped free of any sort of thought besides the horrific pain that he never before, with all of his experiences combined, believed any living being could feel.

For an agonizing eternity, all he knew was the pain. For all his crying and begging, no mercy was shown to him, and his mind was unable to grasp onto any concept that could explain just why all of this was happening to him.

And, by the time it was all over, he was so hurt, both mentally and physically, that, though he was awake, he wasn't truly conscious. Nothing was comprehensible anymore. It was as though he couldn't see, feel, hear . . . he was numb. His sanity itself was very possibly broken forever in the face of pain, despair and raw fear of tomorrow.

* * *

When pools of chocolate next revealed themselves, the light of day was already filtering through the thin, purple material of the curtains.

His body was sore, and he was still exhausted despite the long hours of sleep he had gotten. His form was covered in bruises and dried sweat. Blood, like black lace, covered his skin and tainted his face. His eyes were wide and sagging down, towards the dark circles beneath them.

However, he was going to get up, whether or not he wanted to. He had to stand tall throughout all of this, do his best to survive and hang on to the now dying hope that his life would one day get better. That he wouldn't spend his whole existence, down to the last damned breath, as a toy to be played with, then forgotten and discarded. A victim to be hurt, tortured and, eventually, broken.

* * *

**T: **Short chapter is short ^.^

**KS:** So very, very short . . .  
Our apologies  
It'll get better

**T:** Funny thing that it took us, what, 6 months?

**KS:** . . .  
Well . . .  
We were planning out EVERYTHING in that six months . . .  
Like . . .  
EVERYTHING!

**T:** I know -.-'  
Too much to plan...every single detail ended up with us planning half the fick!

**KS:** XDDDD TOOOOTALLY WORTH IT!  
You'll be getting a lot more next chapter

**T:** I KNOOOOW! XD Can't wait! . . . You're writing that one!

**KS:** I know~! Soon . . .  
Well, Buh-bye! :D

**T:** Byes ^.^ Till next time! : D


End file.
